


Puppy Love

by TheDodge



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is out of character a little in here, also this ship? Fuckin underrated as hell, but I’m happy with how it turned out, but it’s fine, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDodge/pseuds/TheDodge
Summary: Oh you know. A story about Ciel having a crush on McMillan and not knowing how to cope with it. He’s an angsty boy.





	Puppy Love

Six months. It’s been six months since Ciel left the Weston College. Even though the Undertaker has escaped, the case has long since been solved. However, the earl had missed something. Something, important.

Then he remembered. A certain someone he had met during that time. That someone? Why, it was McMillan. He remembered how the boy suddenly became friends with him, and how he helped him through so many tough situations. Even though Ciel didn’t quite understand the lad, he did manage to have a soft spot for him.

Ciel sat at his desk, just thinking to himself. He decided a walk would do him good. Something was bothering him, and he couldn’t tell what. He walked down the stairs and he was greeted by Sebastian.

“ Good morning, young master. Are you going somewhere? “

Ciel quickly grew mad at the demon and snapped at him. 

“ Where I’m going is none of your concern. Damned demon. “

And with that, Ciel slammed the door behind him. Sebastian was shocked to see his master be so angry at such an early time. He was wondering if perhaps he wasn’t feeling well. Or, if something was troubling him. Oh well.

As soon as Ciel left the grounds of the manor, he kept walking until he was in the streets of London. Lucky for him, he can just call Sebastian to pick him up if he gets lost, but he didn’t want to see anybody for a long time today. 

He walked and mumbled angrily to himself for a while before sitting down on a bench near a park. He watched people enjoy their silly lives while he sat and looked up at the sky. And then, he was thinking to himself again.

‘ What the bloody hell is wrong with me? I can’t think straight all of a sudden. ‘

He just stared at the clouds before he was startled by a familiar voice.

“ Don’t ya think it’s too crowded out here to be practicing cricket? I don’t want to be a bother to everyone. “

Ciel bolted upright. He looked around for a minute before spotting a certain glasses wearing student. His heart started beating out of his chest and without thinking, he ran and hid. He didn’t know why he did that, but after a moment of putting the pieces together, he realized that the reason behind all his anger lately was due to an unhealthy case of... puppy love.

He stared blankly before laughing at the thought. Him? Having a crush on someone. He didn’t even know how to smile! This is quite ridiculous! Or... perhaps not. He shook his head. He couldn’t believe it. And here, he thought he didn’t even have any emotions left. How strange. It wasn’t long before he heard the voice again.

“ Sheesh, the prefects need to pick better times and places for practice. Sometimes it’s just too much for everyone. “

Ciel stood up and cautiously moved forward. A part of him wanted to say hello, and the other wanted to run away again. He would’ve done the latter. If he hadn’t tripped and fell down the hill he was on. He sat up and fixed his eyepatch before stopping and looking up. McMillan stared at him as if he just fell out of the sky.

“ Ciel? What on earth are you doin’ here? Are you alright? “

Ciel quickly got up and dusted himself off before giving his answer.

“ I’m fine. I just, well, I... uh- I was walking around for a bit and went up that hill there to sit down, and I guess I missed a step while trying to come back down. “ He laughed slightly. 

McMillan answered back. “ Hm. Well I’m glad you’re alright. It’s so nice to run into you again! We should catch up soon! Oh, you’ve got a flower in your hair, mate. “

Ciel looked up and took it out. It was a Bluebell flower. They must’ve grew back early this year. McMillan went back to speaking which snapped Ciel back into reality.

“ It was nice talking to you Ciel, but I’ve gotta go practice. Again. “ He chuckled.

Ciel panicked for a minute before calling him back. “ Wait, McMillan! “

McMillan stopped and and turned to look at him. “ What’s the matter? “

Ciel was about to speak but shut his mouth. He looked away and held out his hand. In his hand, was the bluebell flower. McMillan was surprised by his action. But before long, he understood what he was trying to do and took it from him. Ciel opened his eyes slowly and McMillan smiled at him.

“ Well, how sweet of you, Ciel! You shouldn’t have! “

Ciel, for the first time in years, smiled lightly at the boy in front of him. His heart started beating again, but he ignored it. Choosing to savor the moment.

McMillan put the flower in his shirt pocket before gathering his stuff. He broke the silence between them once more.

“ I’m off to practice! I’ll see you later, Ciel! “

He gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off, waving back at him. Ciel stood wide eyed and in shock. What just happened. He’s not dreaming right? No, he wasn’t. That was real. He felt like jumping around and dancing. He felt something in his hand and found a piece of paper with a question written on it. It read, “ Café date later? “

He left the park and walked home. When he got in the house, Sebastian greeted him again, only to be met with humming and Ciel ever so slightly dancing across the floor. Sebastian was confused at first, before connecting the dots. Ah, so his master fell in love. He stopped his cleaning, and decided to prepare a few things for his master’s evening. He spoke quietly to himself. 

“ Kids today, and their silly puppy love. I’ll never understand humans. “

He laughed and finished his job, before walking up the stairs to bring his master some tea.

**Author's Note:**

> This was SUPER FUCKIN CHEESY. But it is my first entry in the world of Black butler fics. Hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
